fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal)
A Naruto and RWBY Crossover Story. Information Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) Written by''' Czar Joseph and begun online publication on Feb 4, 2016. # Author: Czar Joseph # Language(s): English # First Published: February 4, 2016 # Current Status: Soon Summary During the Hidden Leaf was invaded by Sound and Sand. Both clash of the Jinchuuriki of One-Tailed and Nine-tails were fought each other. After the blond hero stops him, until a certain redhead had contact his tenant to offer a new life with the blond fox hero. - Officially NarutoxRuby pairing - Rated M (Later) = Full Summary = What would happen right off the that if Gaara decided to start all over with Naruto, right after their fight from the Chunin exams during the invasion of Sound and Sand? Well, with the gratitude of the tailed beasts of One and Nine had them were able to get to the world of Remnant. Only problem is that many other people followed them for better or death. Along with a certain Uchiha and the Lazy Nara come around. This is Revised Story. And was inspired by Tobi-Yaza's story SSGN. Main Pair: Naruto x Ruby Other Pair(s): x Weiss and Blake. x Nora (Soon), x Sakura (Soon), x Temari (Soon), x Hinata (Soon), x Kurenai (Soon), U x Faunus OC, x Human OC, Main Characters List of Characters 1: SSGN (Signal) # Naruto Uzumaki - A former Ninja of Hidden Leaf and Huntsman-in-training, Former Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox; Kurama, Co-leader of SSGN # Sasuke Uchiha - A former Ninja of Hidden Leaf and Huntsman-in-training (also), Last Uchiha # Gaara (Sabaku) - A former Ninja of Hidden Sand and Huntsman-in-training, Former Jinchuuriki of One-tailed Raccoon-dog, Shukaku, # Shikamaru Nara - A former Ninja of Hidden Leaf and Huntsman-in-training (also), Leader of SSGN RWBY (Ruby) # Ruby Rose - Leader of RWBY, huntress-in-training # Weiss Schnee - Heiress of Schnee Company, huntress-in-training # Blake Belladonna - Former White Fang Member, Cat Faunus, huntress-in-training # Yang Xiao Long - Ruby's older half-sister, huntress-in-training ---- JNPR (Juniper) # Jaune Arc - Huntsman-in-training, # Pyrrha Nikos - Huntress-in-training, # Nora Valkyrie - Huntress-in-training, # Lie Ren - Huntsman-in-training HRNS (Harness) # Hinata Hyuga - A former Ninja of Hidden Leaf and Huntress-in-training, Hyuga Heiress # Rock Lee - A former Ninja of Hidden Lead and Huntsman-in-training, Taijutsu user # Neji Hyuga - A former Ninja of Hidden Leaf and Huntsman-in-training, Hyuga Prodigy # Shino Aburame - A former Ninja of Hidden Leaf and Huntsman-in-training, Aburame heir KAIT (Cait) # Kankuro # Chouji Akimichi # Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru # Temari ---- List of Characters 2: Remnant # Ozpin # Glynda Goodwitch # Reina - OC # Peter Port # Bartholomew Oobleck # Peach - Mentioned # Qrow Branwan # Taiyang Xiao Long # Raven Branwan # Shopkeep - Owner of Noodle Wok and Dust TIl Dawn; Dust Shop # Reina - School Nurse # Ms. Jessie - Bank Manager ---- List of Characters 3: Other Ninjas # Sakura Haruno # Kakashi Hatake # Iruka Umino # Ino Yamanaka # Tenten # Asuma Sarutobi # Kurenai Yuhi # Might Gai ---- # Yugito Nii # Samui # Karui # Omoi # Atsui # Fu # Roshi # Han # Utatake # Hotaru Topaz3's OCs # Shibura 'Shiru' Kage # Karou Kage # Mari Fuujin # Marie Loré Characters' Information * SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 1 * SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 2 * SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 3 * Minor Characters Other Links * Vale Police Department Shipping Pair in Choices Noted: # Uzumaki ♥ Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long # ♥ Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna # Arc ♥ Pyrrha Nikos # Lin ♥ Nora Valkyrie # Uchiha ♥ Sakura Harumo # Nara ♥ Temari (Sabaku) # Inuzuka ♥ Hinata Hyuga # Hyuga ♥ Human OC; # Sarutobi ♥ Kurenai Yuhi # Umino ♥ OC - Dog Faunus; Reina # Hatake ♥ Winter # ♥ OC - Faunus ???? # (Sabaku) ♥ Coco # Akimichi ♥ Karui # Aburame ♥ Fu - forgot the last member (:3) ---- Other(s) #♥ #♥ #♥ #♥ Yugito #♥ Samui # ---- My OCs # Hayabusa x Yasha Vortexlobo # Raidern x Eliza Nitron # Dengel x Breck 'Betty' Williams # Vortexlobo x Topaz3's OCs # Gallery Front Page Image.png|Previous Front Page External Link * '''Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN